The Secret of the Enemy
by Executing the Crono
Summary: Tulpa made a secret armor years ago. After the ronins defeated him, he bided his time by training the wearer of the armor. She is now under the control of Tulpa and the guys have to undo her destructive programing. Please reveiw.
1. the way she was

 SEQ CHAPTER h r 1Disclaimer: I do not own the ronin warriors. I only own the plot.(no matter how much I wish I owned them I don't)

Author's note: I am introing a new character. This is also my very first fanfic so be patient with me.

            Ebony Kiribana was a normal 14 year old. Well, sort of. She was a natural beauty with long, dark hair and reddish- amber eyes. A regular child prodigy,  she had cunning and smarts with an IQ that would baffle even Steven Hawkins. For a smallish person she was strong, and yet was lithe which made her beauty simply unbearable. As an orphan with a pair of younger siblings she stunned all by keeping order on her own. Her parents' will had carefully stated that if Ebony was still alive, she was to live as though she was an adult (without driving privileges) .To top it off, it was every teenage boy's dream to get a date from her.          

            Ebony was supposed to be on a skiing trip. She had just gotten to the private summit her friend's parents owned when her cell phone rang.

            "Hey Ebby." Chimed the cheery voice of her best friend Aiko.

            "Hey 'iko. Where are you guys?"

            "Uhhhhh.. Well, I have some bad news."

            "Nani?"

            "The skiing trip's been canceled. Ami and Fumi are both stuck with their families for winter break. Chiaki is in the hospital for an asthma attack. Nothing serious though. Chojiro is ill and Etsuya caught the flu from him. Heiji is staying for his girlfriend's birthday and he also doesn't have a ride. Your boyfriend, Ryo, is flying to America for a national soccer tournament. Kento is busy watching some wrestling marathon. Rowen is participating in the regionals for Science Olympiad. Cye's got some weird job demonstrating at the aquarium. Sage has to help out at his family dojo, poor guy. Finally, my brother handcuffed me to the lamp post outside my house as a joke and, ha ha, he lost the keys. So I'm waiting out here until they either find the key, get a permit to saw this thing down, or I freeze to death. At least you're cozy at home, ne?"

            "NANI?!?!?! I'm stuck out here at your stupid private summit!. Whatever. I'll find the cabin and have fun skiing BY MYSELF!!! Ja ne!"

click            

            Ebony was mad. No, she was more than mad. She was disappointed and FURIOUS. There was no way for her to get back home because her ride to the summit had already left. When she regained whatever shred of sanity she had left, she decided to hike up to the cabin... if she ever found it.

            In his fortress, Tulpa saw all. He would watch the girl carefully. The freshly defeated lord had a feeling she was to wear the last armor. If he was wrong, well, she would have to be... disposed of. He watched as she made it towards the fortress. A kanji began to glow on her forehead. Ai, the kanji for love. Tulpa had made the armor with his own energy without knowing what the wielder's kanji would be. This, the armor was the armor of the Chrono, would be the strongest, for it reckoned with the forces the universe had been created with. It was the ultimate armor. The armor of time.

            Ebony looked at the building before her. "It doesn't really look like a cabin, but it's starting to snow so what choice do I have? Besides, there's something that makes me want to go inside." she whispered to herself for reassurance. She went inside quickly. Ebony wasn't even deterred by the fact that the gates opened on their own. It seemed as though she hadn't noticed.

            "Whoa." Ebony exclaimed breathlessly as she looked around the cavernous hall.

            She had barely gotten inside when her senses alerted her to a strong presence. Her feet started moving without her thinking. They were taking her to the stronghold's armory. Something was calling her. She didn't know why, but she had to find it.

            "My destiny calls me to wake the slumbering powers that have chosen to manifest within my soul. The fates have been cruel to me thus far, but I am the one whom they have beckoned. Time has answered your call of distress and all will be decided when the six become one." Ebony whispered to no one.

            "Finally. She is here. This girl is the one. Even the Ancient can't stop me now. I'll have to meet this Ebony and make sure that she will be the loyal soldier that Lady Kayura was. Then I'll reclaim my kingdom and crush those foolish Ronins. When this girl is ready they will fall where they stand."

            In front of her stood a suit of armor. It was an odd shade of purple. One that looked shadowy and muted. Like purple shale. There were weapons beside it; a large scythe and gauntlets attached to retractable blades. She approached the armor, abandoning all caution.

            Then a man stepped out of the shadows. Tulpa was had been waiting for the girl. As he started towards her though, she dropped into fighting stance and he drew back. Ebony was too preoccupied to notice that her cell phone had fallen out of her pocket. It was ringing and it rang unnoticed. The phone ceased to ring and a name flashed across the screen.

            " Do you want this armor?" he inquired while moving forward once again.. Ebony calmed down and nodded mutely. " You see it is my armor, but it is a very special armor. Ebony, you may have the armor on one condition. You will be my soldier. You will undergo my training and obey me. Do you understand?" he stated.

             The girl drew herself up without questioning the fact that he knew her name. " I will accept your offer, but I do not need training. I have been taking every fencing and kendo class possible since I was five. I have also taken every form of martial arts possible since I was only four. I also have a precise knowledge of every pressure point in the body." she stated proudly and defiantly.

            " You will undergo my training for your powers. Not your skills." he countered.

            "Powers?"

            "Yes, powers that come with your armor. Now then, let us begin your training" he explained.

            "Now go on and settle in one of the rooms. There will be more suitable clothes waiting for you and then we can begin."

            After Ebony left to find a room, Tulpa picked up the forgotten phone. A still flashed on the screen:

            Ryo Sanada

            Tulpa scowled at the name and crushed the phone. Contact with the outside world would ruin his plans. However, he gained on useful piece of information. This Ebony Kiribana, whoever she was, was friends with the Ronins. The defeated lord smiled as he crushed the phone. This would make things very easy for him.

I'm not updating until I get three more reviews okay!

Sage: Hey why aren't we in here?

Chrono: because, I'm setting the story up so shut up.

Sage: no

Ro: Shut it sage

Sage: no

Chrono: I promise you'll be in it later.

Sage: Fine but only if I'm gonna be in it later.


	2. The Trap Is Set

Okay! Here's chapter 2, I hope you like it. If you review I'll give you candy!

Disclaimer:sigh I don't own the Ronin warriors. However, I can still pretend!

* * *

The guys walked up to the Kiribana Memorial Dojo. It was four years ago that day that Ebony Kiribana vanished. Her older sister had come back from the states for a whole year to get the entire Kiribana fortune in order. She had made sure the wealth would go to the Kiribana twins when they came of age or in the case that they found Ebony, would go to the safe keeping of the missing girl. Tayani had donated the dojo to the city because the twins had no interest in weapons and the martial arts. The Ronins were the unofficial keepers of the dojo seeing as no one ever used the dojo.

Kiribana Memorial Dojo had a lot of strange equipment in it. There were many pieces of equipment that were used for several different types of weapons and many types of training. Though a lot of it was well used by the Warriors, much of it was foreign to even the knowledge of the five. The dojo house some equipment for the care of wild birds but there were also things suited for white blaze. A great weapons wall filled with many decorative yet functional weapons stood at the south entrance and there was a large rack of well kept weapons, both practice and real weapons, for use. Today, they would practice in the jungle room.

The room had many high wire ropes and platforms mounted into the wall and many nets and snares. Also, to simulate trees, there were many large poles with out hanging poles that had "leaves" thick on them. The boys set down their bags and got into their sub armor. They stretched carefully and prepared to play their version of tag in the vast jungle setting. Rowen had long ago found a hidden panel that summoned and let loose animals that lived in rooms in the dojo. Slowly, each Ronin finished his stretching and looked at the others, waiting to see who would let loose the animals.

Sage got up and walked to the panel. He loosened the latch that kept the animals away and jumped quickly into the trees. The rest of the Ronins followed suit and the game began. The person to open the panel was always the person to be it first and Sage was merciless. He quickly caught up to Cye, who wasn't as quick above the ground as the others, and leapt over him while pushing him down. The game went on for many more hours until they all got sick and tired of the sport. Sage landed by the hatch and let out a sharp whistle. The animals in the jungle room swarmed back into the hidden passage and into their respective rooms.

They met back up at the entrance and traveled to a relaxation room that was close by. They remained silent, each of them remembering the girl who had disappeared so long ago. Each of them blamed themselves a little for her disappearance. Sage blamed himself for not refusing the extra work in the dojo. Rowen blamed himself for always putting academics before his friends. Ryo blamed himself for putting sports before his girlfriend. Kento cursed his laziness. Finally, Cye blamed his finding a job. Four years and they could not let her memory rest. They held onto and grim sliver of hope. They soon reached the room and sat down to eat.

Tulpa sat at his great throne and watched the Ronins carefully. He was at the peak of his power and his warrior was well trained. It was time to strike.

* * *

"Ebony."

"Yes my lord?"

"It is time."

"I will take them down and leave nothing left!"

* * *

The guys had found a house and were all sharing expenses. It was much better than living in the dorms or in their own apartments because collage wasn't cheap and they all were paying on their own. Kento, Rowen, and Ryo dropped their stuff at the door while Sage and Cye scowled at their untidiness. Eventually, their tiredness over took good habit and they too dumped their bags down by the door.

"Kami am I beat." Sighed Kento as he flopped down on the couch and turned on the T.V. They had trained long and hard that day and he had more than one reason for being so tired. They were all grieving silently for the friend that was lost so many years ago.

"Who gets the shower first?" Asked Cye who looked like he was going to fall asleep at any given moment. Usually, there was a race for the bathroom. Today, however, they were all to weary in mind and body to do so.

"I think that you should Cye, buddy. You look like you're gonna pass out." Smiled Rowen look just as likely to do the same, and Kento, who had been silent until then sat up suddenly.

"Wait a second! What about dinner?" yelled Kento suddenly as it occurred to him. They all looked at him and laughed like it was some great joke. Ryo walked over to the fellow Ronin and clapped him on the back.

"Man, is that all you ever think about?" he chuckled. Cye pointed to the phone and a take out menu to a pizza place. Shaken out of his sleepiness by his friend's hunger ruled mind, he ran upstairs to take his shower. Everyone glared at each other and all at once they debated toppings, sizes, drinks and side dishes. They were still arguing when Cye came down and joined them. Unnoticed, Sage slipped out to take his shower.

Sage was looking through his drawers for a pair of comfortable sweats and an old shirt. He was rummaging when a worn picture fell out of an old pair of jeans. Frowning, Sage picked up the photo. He bit his lip. It was a picture of the old gang; the guys, Ebby, Aiko, Ami, Fumi, Chiaki, Chojiro, Etsuya, and Heiji. They had been at a picnic that day. Chojiro had just asked out Aiko and she had been positively blushing; Ebony was being swung around by Ryo and she was laughing; Ami and Fumi were singing to a song on the radio; Chiaki, Etsuya, Heiji, and Kento were arguing about some boxing technicality; he and Rowen were having a hose fight; Cye was barbequing. Sage smiled, it had been a long time since any of them had looked that happy while they were together. A tear dropped down onto the picture. Sage looked surprised, he hadn't realized that he started crying.

Sage wiped the tear off and stowed the old picture away. It hurt to see her there and all of them so happy. They hadn't been that happy in a long time. At least, not while the old gang was all together. Sage sighed and shook himself of the troublesome thoughts.

"Hey Sage! You done taking a shower yet? You haven't drowned yourself have you?" came the shouts from below.

"Wait! I had to look for something!" he yelled back grabbing a pair of sweats and a shirt. Without a second though he hurried off to the showers.

* * *

"Ah such luck that my lord has a scrying crystal. The link between the Ronin armors should prove very useful in the orchestration of my trap." The wearer of the Chrono whispered.

The tenth armor bearer bent over the crystal, peering at the figures flitting in and out of the crystal's view.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if it's a bit long and that it takes me so long to update, but I'm kinda lazy and I keep getting writer's block I promise more very soon! 


	3. Dreams

Disclaimer: Fine, I'll say it, ::sniff:: I don't own the Ronin Warriors! Waaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! ::runs into a wall::

A/N: My chapters do tend to get long if I like the story I'm writing.

* * *

The guys were finally going to go to bed after a long day of training. They all dragged themselves to their respective rooms and flopped down into bed. An unusual bout of sleepiness overcame them and they fell asleep instantly. Something was amiss however. They rarely fell asleep so fast, no matter how tired they were. Nor did they fall in to such vivid, memorable dreams that fast.

* * *

Ryo's Dream: 

Ryo was walking around the rim of an active volcano. It was smoking and making threatening noises. The rim was getting thinner and thinner and for some reason Ryo kept walking. Suddenly, the rock under him crumbled. He was falling into the erupting volcano. Ryo tried desperately to get his armor on but he couldn't.

"Grab my hand." Came a soft voice. Ryo blindly grabbed for the hand. He opened his eyes again and his breath caught in his chest. He was holding Ebony's hand in the middle of a garden. She gave him a smile and ran off through the trees.

"Wait up!" He called running after her. The trees parted to reveal the Fire Room. It was one of the various special environment rooms in the training room. He found himself pulling at his collar. The room was boiling. Ryo looked around feverishly for any sign of Ebony. She was in the middle of the room waiting for him.

"Ebony! Where have you been?" Ryo yelled while running to her.

"I haven't been anywhere. I've been right here waiting for you. I'd never leave you, Ry." She said giving him a sweet-as-sugar smile. The room behind her dissolved into the Time Room; a bizarre room that shifted and changed. It was hard to tell the passing of time there and was one of the most dangerous Rooms in the entire Dojo.

"I'll be right here waiting for you. I promise." And with that she faded away.

* * *

Cye's Dream: 

It was dark and wet. Cye opened his eyes. He was floating in a pool. There were a lot of kids around and there was a lot of yelling. Suddenly aware that he was sinking into the water, Cye thrashed around. Soon enough he was able to keep afloat. Someone was laughing at him. He turned around quickly to find Ebony Kiribana sitting at the edge of the pool trying to hide her obvious giggles. Cye frowned at her. Taking advantage of her guard being down, he dove under water and swam right up to her. Without much effort, he was able to pull her down in to the water. After a bit of a struggle, both worked their way up to the edge of the water.

"Cye! How dare you pull me under!" she yelled, dunking Cye into the water. Cye came up sputtering with laughter. Yup, this was definitely Ebony. No one could exact vengeance like that and get away with it.

"Just where have you been anyway?" inquired Cye, raising an eyebrow. Ebony cocked her head to one side. The background of a public pool faded away into the Ocean Room and then the Time Room from the Dojo.

"Cye, don't be silly. I've been here the whole time. Didn't you ever bother to try and find me?" she responded with tears glistening in her eyes. Cye took a sharp intake of breath and hugged the girl who was so close to sobbing. He winced as she pushed him away viciously.

"Don't even pretend Cye. I don't care. Stay here. I'll leave. I'm obviously not important enough to someone whom I thought was a friend. It's okay. This isn't your fault. If you want to find me though, I'll be here. Waiting…" she sighed fading away.

"Ebb! No. I was… don't…please…just…come back to us. Kami! Come back Ebb!" he protested. It didn't matter anyway. She had already left.

* * *

Rowen's Dream: 

Thunder rolled ominously overhead. The lamp Rowen was using flickered and died.

"Dammit!" he growled He was about to get up to find a flashlight when someone pushed him down.

"Stay." Came the whispered response. It was impossible to tell who it was. The crackle of flame and a burst of light told him that they were lighting candles. He turned in his chair to see who it could possibly be. The only information he could gather was that it was a girl. Mia? No. This girl was smaller and had a slimmer figure. Kayura?! NO! It couldn't be. Kayura was slightly taller and slimmer than Mia and there were no swords to be seen. Who then, could this be?

"There we go. There's enough light to read by." Said a cheerful voice. Rowen's mouth fell open.

_That voice. I know that voice. It's her. But, it can't be. It can't!!!_

"Snap out of it Ro. You look like you've seen a ghost!" teased Ebony, getting back to her seat. They were in Ebony's library. There were several textbooks littering the desk and many more were scattered about the floor. She picked up her pencil and started to doodle in her notebook.

"Do you want some coffee?" said Rowen, suddenly standing up.

"Ro. I don't drink coffee. You don't drink coffee. Is something wrong?" she said, suddenly concerned. The pencil she was holding clattered to the floor. Ebony rushed over to him.

"Oh. It's nothing. I just thought that a caffeine boost might help us study." He said sitting down and relaxing. Ebony frowned and sat down again.

"Not again! I don't believe you Rowen Hashiba! You're always studying and worrying over academics! You never have time for your friends and you never had time for me! Why don't you just try to lay aside your books for once and have fun! And I don't mean video games! It's not healthy to be studying this much nor is it healthy to play video games all the time! Lighten up Ro! Interact with humans!" Ebony huffed. She stood up and made for the door. Pausing, she reached inside the pocket of her jeans. Along with some other small objects came a photo. It was a picture of the day they had a picnic. The guys had threatened to burn his textbooks if he brought them with and he had had a lot of fun as a result.

"Here. Take it. Remember the fun we used to have. You know Ro, if you weren't so study oriented, we might still be going out. We could have had a lot of fun on those dates (A/N not that type of fun you perverts!). Just think about it Ro. If you weren't so dense, we might have had dates instead of study sessions or been more than homework buddies. It's just not the same when you spend the whole time studying your brains out. Goodbye Rowen Hashiba. I'll see you around." Ebony said with a mournful smile. She grabbed the doorknob and collapsed

"Ebby!" Rowen gasped. He made a move to go to her but suddenly the floor fell through like some sort of vortex. It was slowly swallowing her up, but he could see where she was going now. The vortex opened into the Time Room. Rowen was searching franticly for some way to help her. He had taken too long though. She was already most of the way through. He slumped down in defeat.

For a moment in the waking world, Rowen stirred. A tear trickled down his face. There was no denying it; he loved her and always would. Her words stung like nothing ever had. It was the same when they broke up. Rolling over, he went back to sleep. Sleep evaded him though and he could not forget the dream no matter how hard he tried.

* * *

Sage's Dream: 

Sage was in the family dojo. Someone was facing opposite him and in proper stance for- _A sparring match?_ He looked down in surprise to find himself in bogu with a shinai in hand.

"Hajime!"

His opponent took advantage of his confusion and scored two easy hits yelling "Men!" and "Kote!" Sage regained his composure and made sure to protect the do and tare. He retaliated quickly and managed to make a strike on the kote. They shuffled across the floor in kamae, but didn't make much more progress. Sage was watching for and opening, but this person was good. He finally saw his opportunity when they lowered the shinai to execute a tsuki, but just as it connected he managed to put in a tsuki.

"Tsuki!" both of them shouted. The person was by now, obviously a girl. The voice was strangely familiar.

"Yame!" announced the shinpan. Both held shinai in sageto and as custom dictated, made a short rei. The shinpan looked at them strictly and paused as he listened to the kakari. They watched him intently as he was reaching a decision. The silence was thick with tension and Sage peered at the other kendoka trying to see who it was. A creeping sense of familiarity worked its way over Sage.

"Shobu!" Sage came back to reality and came up with a hasty block. In his haste he committed a kosei-o-gaisuru-koi.

"Hansoku! Shinair hanashi! Fuho-koi-shobu-ari, Kiribana Ebony!" Sage froze. He remembered where they were and made a quick rei before he took off, shinai forgotten. He stopped a safe distance away to clear his head and process everything he just saw.

_Okay, Ebony is dead. I'm just having some horrible dream. Or I've finally gone insane. Must keep calm. Maybe if I don't look at her she will cease to exist and I can go back to having a normal life._

"BOO!" Sage jumped. He growled and spun. Ebony was right there, laughing at him. She actually fell over in her attempt to stop lauging. Sage started twitching and raised a mallet over his head (A/N Where did he get that?)

"Okay, okay I'll stop, but that really was funny. You were caught off guard with the word 'boo'," She snorted.

"What are you even doing here?" he snapped.

"Why, I'm here to give you a fight of course. I promised you one or did you forget?" She said smugly. Sage adopted a thoughtful look and suddenly straightened.

"I remember. You said if I didn't fight you'd drop me of the school building in my underpants," he countered.

"Right, but you'll have to catch me first." and with that she ran off into the mists of the Time Room.

"Aw crap." he swore, trying to think if it would be so bad if he just jumped off the school building in his underpants.

* * *

Kento's Dream:

Kento looked up at the sound of a bell. Suddenly someone punched him in the face.

"you should pay nmore attention while you're boxing Kento," someone laughed.

"Ebony?!" He gasped.

"Too late, lights out Kento." and she punched him square in the face.

"What?!" he tumbled back into darkness and the last thing he saw was the room fading into the time room.

* * *

okay, that was a bit long and kento's was a bit short but i got tired of writing. 


	4. Walking into the Jaws of the Bear

Little note from me, the author:

I know that ebony is a mary-sue-ish character and there are plenty of people out there who don't like that. However, I needed to do that to accurately show that contrast between her 14-year-old self and her 18-year-old self. She becomes much less mary-sue later on you just have to be patient with me.

I would also like to give a big thanks to all my reviewers!

Quietly, Ebony hummed to herself. It was an old tune, and she didn't quite know where it was from. She closed her eyes and envisioned the world behind the song. She saw a bunch of people. Ebony was one of them. They were having a picnic and playing tag. These people weren't that young though. A young man came up to her and kissed her softly. He had lovely black locks of hair and stunning blue eyes. This man was gorgeous. People were calling his name. She saw a cell phone fall to the ground flashing a name. She was straining to see it. Blinding pain shot through her entire body.

"Relax, young one. You were just dreaming," soothed Tulpa. Ebony's mouth twitched, just like the dark lord had expected. She knew that the vision had been real. She didn't have dreams anymore. She couldn't even remember what they were like. Maybe it was something from before the time of the armor? She didn't remember much before that. Lord Talpa was all that mattered. He had given her power. Strength. It seemed like that's all she had.

Tulpa was so predictable. Maybe that's why she had stayed. No. That too was a lie. She wasn't sure at all. She had hated this castle and all its inhabitants at first. However, now it was different. Tulpa was… likable enough. She didn't hate this place. It was home.

Once again, she tried to remember the things in her vision. Frustrated, she remembered that she couldn't. Tulpa had said that memories would be too distracting. All she knew was this life. Ebony felt tears fill her eyes. With effort, she held them down. She hadn't cried since her first night there and she wasn't about to start now. For the first time in a long time, she sat down to think. It's not like she didn't think, she just always followed Tulpa's orders. Tulpa! She had to move. The Ronins were scheduled to see her in less than an hour and she had to get to the mortal realm.

* * *

It was two hours before dawn. Usually, the only one up at the hour was Sage. However, the dreams had pulled everyone out of sleep. Thusly, they had a conference in the living room. Ryo had walked in looking incredibly sad and haunted at the same time. Cye looked guilty and sorry. Kento looked horribly annoyed and miffed. Sage looked disappointed. Rowen had come in last and looking broken. There were tearstains on his cheeks and he was shaking slightly. The guys made to help, but Rowen shook his head and sat down.

"Okay, so obviously I'm not the only one who had a weird dream. In mine, I was on the edge of a volcano and Ebby saved me. Then we were suddenly in the Fire room. She said something about waiting and sort of faded into the Time room. I'm still sort of confused," admitted Ryo.

"I'm more confused than you. I was at the pool and Eb dunked me in the water; I dunked her back. She got mad at me for something about "not looking for her." Suddenly, she ran off and disappeared into the time room. I kept calling to her and apologizing, but she wouldn't listen. I didn't get at all," explained Cye.

"You think your dream was weird? Ebony punched me in the face and k'o-ed me but before I passed out, I saw the Time room behind her. Now that is what I'd call beyond weird," laughed Kento.

Sage was deep in thought. Normally, he and Rowen would have adopted the deep thoughtful glare, however, his best friend was just too distraught to concentrate much. _There's something terribly wrong with this. Ebony, she... she has something to do with this but I don't know what it is. Maybe, maybe if I just test the link. I'm sure it has to do with the link! What the...-_

"Arhhhhhhhhhhh!" Sage suddenly yelled. The bearer of Halo suddenly collapsed as though hit by a boulder. Stars exploded behind his eyes. Unbearable pain coursed through him. Blood was pounding in his ears. The link rejected him! He had sensed another part to it. He had found something, but just as Sage tried to explore, the link shut his mind out. As a result, his head felt like it had been split in two.

"Sage!" cried the Ronins who were crowding around their fallen friend. Ryo and Cye managed to haul Sage to his feet and get him to the couch. Angrily, the halo-bearer demanded a cup of water and some aspirin. Seeing him with such a sour attitude made them back off.

"Geez what's your problem?" growled Kento who was both sleepy and hungry. Sage frowned and started to yell something, but stopped and took a deep breath before continuing in a calmer fashion.

"Sorry. I'm just a little annoyed about this whole thing. I mean the armor link doesn't work and the connection between our dreams doesn't make a lot of sense. Ebony and the Time room are not the most normal things to have in common. Argh! I just feel so confused- like maybe there's something that's bigger in this that none of us can figure out yet," he apologized.

Kento still looked rather annoyed but kept his thoughts to himself. There was something going on and now wasn't good time to argue. Everyone was thinking hard and reluctantly. No one except Sage was used to getting up this early. Unexpectedly, Ryo snapped his fingers.

"We gotta go to the Time room!"

* * *

This seems kinda short to me but whatever. Wow chapter four! I've never made it this far before! 


End file.
